Personal computers are relatively small computers that may be operated from a desktop or other flat work surface. Conventional personal computers typically include a display on the desktop and a processor coupled to the display. A first input device, such as a keyboard, is coupled to the processor to allow a user to transmit alphanumeric commands to the processor. Conventional computers also generally include at least one second input device, such as a mouse, that has a pointing device and one or more input buttons. The pointing device of the second input device may include a roller ball, touch pad, joystick, or similar device used to manipulate or move images on the display. The input buttons of the second input device may be activated by the user to transmit additional commands to the processor.
One drawback with a typical second input device is that it may be awkward to use the input buttons. In many conventional second input devices, the input buttons are difficult to operate because they are pads on an upper surface that must be pressed downwardly normal to a desktop or keyboard surface. For example, to adequately engage and quickly press the input buttons, users must generally utilize the muscles and tendons associated with the metacarpal bones of their hands while their first and second fingers are almost fully extended. Activating the input buttons with fully extended fingers may cause the users to suffer strain and/or repetitive stress disorders. If the users attempt to curl their fingers in a more natural position, only their fingertips may engage the input buttons, so that the rest of their fingers are unsupported. As a result, some people may experience fatigue while operating a mouse or other conventional second input devices. Furthermore, when the input buttons are adjacent to each other, an incorrect input button may be depressed inadvertently causing an erroneous signal to be transmitted to the processor.
Another drawback with conventional second input devices is that they are generally tailored to be used by either right-handed or left-handed users. As such, if the user needs to operate the second input device with either hand, or if the same computer is operated by both left-handed and right-handed users, separate left-hand and right-hand second input devices may need to be repeatedly interchanged with one another.
Still a further drawback with conventional second input devices is that they are generally either a permanent, integral component of the keyboard or a permanent, separate component that may not be attached to the keyboard. Conventional second input devices are thus inconvenient to users who, on some occasions, wish to operate a second input device when it is attached to the keyboard, and on other occasions wish to operate the second input device when it is detached from the keyboard.